The past is the past
by sanjifanforever
Summary: The past is the past, right? When Sanji's past catches up with him, he'll have to choose between living as a prince or his crewmates.
1. The prince of Cokeko island

"Man, today is nice!" Sanji looked up at the clear blue sky.

"Saku, would it be ok if I asked for a story?" Nami asked. Saku told stories of his days on Baratie with Sanji and the whole crew found them enterianing.

"Of course, my darling!" The black-haired boy went heart eyes. "Once, the Old Geezer told me of a demon who disgused as a woman with a face as white as snow and beautiful. The demon would lure sailors and drown them. Chef Geezer said she roams the Grand Line." Saku grinned.

"Funny story!" Luffy laughed. "Saku, cook me some meat, please!"

"Sorry captain." Saku chuckled. He climbed the crow's nest. "LAND HO!"

Sanji saw the island. It looked familer. "Oh crap,"

Usopp said, "Sanji, what's wrong?"

"This is where I grew up." The blond chef answered.

Nami stood beside him. "Sanji, shouldn't you be happy?"

"I'm prince of my village." Sanji replied.

Zolo laughed, "So, are you the ruler of Dumbass Kingdom?" Sanji kicked Zolo.

"No, it's called Cokeko village. I swear Sword Boy, if you do anything to make me look stupid, you'll see the inside of an oven!" Sanji yelled. Zolo laughed again. Once on the island, Sanji led everyone to the palace. The palace gate opened.

"Welcome home, Sanji dear! How good to see you! And Saku, I remember you!" A slender woman wearing a red kimono kissed Sanji. The lady had gentle blue eyes and black hair.

Sanji hugged her. "Hey Mom! These are my friends." The rest of the crew introduced themselves.

"Call me Daisy," Sanji's mom invited them inside. "Sanji, how have you been doing? The last time I saw you was when your dad and I went to Baratie."

"I'm great! Where is Dad?" Sanji asked.

Daisy laughed, "He's in the kitchen."

"Like father, like son." Nami giggled.

"Sanji, my boy!" Sanji's father bearhugged him.

Sanji said, "Dad, s'up?"

"Got yourself a girlfriend, huh?" Sanji father pointed to Nami. "Cute little thing too."

Nami sweatdropped. "I'm not his girlfriend, sir."

"Someday," Sanji told her. Nami groaned.

"I'm Randy." The crew introduced themselves again. "Sanji, we need you to stay here."

"Why?" Sanji asked.

"The men returned. They want to kill you." Randy sat on the couch in the living room.

"I'll beat them!" Sanji insisted.

"Sanji! Do you not remember what happened twelve years ago?!" Randy yelled.

Then, they all heard Daisy scream.

* * *

Author's note: Cliffhanger again! It's not what you think!


	2. To the kitchen

The past is the past

Summary: The past is the past, right? When Sanji's past catches up with him, he'll have to choose between living as a prince or his crew mates.

Disclaimer: Don't own One piece.

* * *

Chapter 2: To the kitchen!

"Mom! Nami, stay here." Sanji, Randy, Saku, Zolo, and Luffy ran to Daisy. "Mom, what happened?"

Sanji's mom was kneeling over a broken flower pot. "Sorry for the alarm. It was just a toad." They all laughed.

"Toad," Randy told Nami and Usopp. Daisy blushed.

Sanji hugged her. "No need to be embarrassed, Mom. You should've heard Moss Head scream when I placed a giant rubber spider when he was asleep!"

"I did not!" Zolo protested.

"Oh, yes you did!" Nami laughed at the memory.

"Daisy, where's the food? I'm hungry!" Luffy asked.

"Shut up, you botomless pit!" Sanji yelled.

Saku stated, "Even if we filled the Grand Canyon to the top with food, he would ask what was for dessert!"

Randy laughed, "I do the cooking. I'll make something. Sanji, wanna help?"

"Sure Dad," Sanji and his dad made stew and they all sat down to eat. After that, Sanji took the crew on a tour of the village.

"Sanji! You're back!" An eight year old girl in a wheelchair wheeled herself to the blond with a big grin on her face.

Sanji lifted her up and hugged her. "Kara! How nice to see you! You've gotten stronger, I see!" He set her back in the chair.

"The doctors still don't know what's wrong yet. They'll find out. Learned any new kicks?" Kara asked.

"I'll show you." Sanji, the crew, and Kara to an open grassy field. "Ok, watch." Sanji demonstrated his kicks. Kara clapped at the end. "Hey Kara, wanna see a fight?"

"With who?" Kara asked.

"With me! My name is Saku, at your serivice, Madame." Saku kissed her hand. Kara laughed. He grinned. "I'll try not to humilate your hero." Saku teased.

"Oh, you wish!" Sanji and Saku fought for a few minutes.

"I gotta go. Bye," Kara went home as Sanji continued the tour.

"Sanji, if you don't mind me asking, what's wrong with Kara?" Usopp asked.

"She almost drowned when she was five. I was able to save her, but she cut her leg real bad. The doctors are trying to find out why it's not working." Sanji replied.

"How sad," Zolo responded.

"Prince Sanji has returned!" The villagers bowed then stood.

"Sanji, they really respect you!" Nami exclaimed.

Sanji laughed, "Kiki," He gestured to a thirteen year old girl. "How is the village?"

"Not good, my prince. The men have killed two villagers since you've been gone." Kiki replied. "And Kara wnet missing a few moments ago with them."

"Cowards!" Sanji shouted. Sanji and the crew hurried back to the palace.

"Sanji! Help!" The blond heared Kara and his parents. Saku, Luffy, Zolo, and Sanji burst though the door.

They were gone.

* * *

Author's note: Please review!


	3. The man in the white tuxedo

The past is the past

Summary: The past is the past, right? When Sanji's past catches up with him, he'll have to choose between living as a prince or his crew mates.

Disclaimer: Don't own One piece.

* * *

Chapter 3: The man in the white tuxedo

Sanji saw a note on the table. He picked it up and read it.

_Prince Sanji,_

_Your parents and the girl are safe. Whether they remain safe or not depends on you. Come to the Owashi dock tonight at 6._

"Those basturds," Sanji said under his breath. "Guys, I found a note."

"Sanji, this has 'Trap' written all over it." Usopp quivered.

Sanji took off his black jacket, placed his tie in the pocket, and hung it on a chair. He put his Mr. Prince sunglasses on. "Nami, I ask that you stay here. Please."

"Not gonna work." Nami smiled.

"Nami's so cute when she's stubborn!" Saku and Sanji replied in unison. Nami sweatdropped.

Sanji said, "I'll go to the dock. You guys hide and wait. Then, when Kara is safely out of the way, we'll take those assholes down."

"What about your parents?" Usopp asked.

Sanji smiled, "I didn't learn all my fighting skills from the Old Geezer." Sanji and the guys got to the dock, Luffy and the others out of sight.

"Ah, so Prince, you've come back to Cokeko." A man in a white tuxedo was on the dock with twenty other black-suited men. He tipped his white top hat in mock respect.

Sanji asked, "Why'd you take Kara and my parents?"

"Hehe..." The man grinned. "For randsom of course,"

"But you never told me to bring any money!"

"Oopsie, guess we left that out. Well, I've always wanted to be a murderer. Men!"

To Sanji's horror, the twenty black-suited men stepped back, revealing Sanji's parents and Kara tied up. One of the men pulled a rope, releasing the trapdoor underneath them. Kara and his parents screamed as they hit the water. Luffy and the guys fought the men in tuxedos while Sanji dove in to save Kara, Randy, and Daisy. Sanji's dad was helping his mom. He sped toward Kara. Kara was terrified, her wheelchair unable to move. She couldn't swim either. The eight year old was helpless and unconious. Sanji tried pulling her out. She was strapped in!

It took Sanji a few seconds to get her unbuckled because the water made it hard to see. Finally free, he kicked toward the surface. Sanji became extremely lightheaded. His world went black.

* * *

Author's note: Evil cliffhangers! I love 'em! Please review and feel free to tell me how evil cliffhangers are!


	4. Evil enemies

The past is the past

Summary: The past is the past, right? When Sanji's past catches up with him, he'll have to choose between living as a prince or his crew mates.

Disclaimer: Don't own One piece.

* * *

Chapter 4: Evil enemies

Sanji's dad had joined the fight, but noticed he hadn't seen Sanji surface. He, himself, had taught Sanji to swim, but was growing concerned. After the men had fled, Sanji still was nowhere to be seen. It had been three minutes before he had gone to save Kara. "Oh, Sanji, Baby!" Dasiy sobbed. Kara floated to the surface. Nami helped her onto dry land as she coughed up water.

"Sanji!" Kara exclaimed, crying.

"We may not be brothers by blood, but that don't matter!" Saku said before he dove in. Sanji was on the bottom. Saku needed air. He quickly grabbed his brother. "He's...Ok...I...Think." Saku panted. Saku set Sanji on the grass and sat beside him.

Nami listened for Sanji's heartbeat. It was there but slow. "He'll be fine." Sanji gasped and spit out water.

Sanji sat beside Saku "Thanks Bro," He gave his younger brother a hi-five. "Kara, you okay?"

"Yea, but my wheelchair..."

"Sorry, it's too heavy." Sanji said. He stood. "I'm glad you're ok. Mom, Dad, I want you to lead Usopp, Nami, and Kara back to the house." The cook turned to Zolo, Saku, and Luffy. Let's track down those basturds!"

"Sanji, honey, maybe you should rest." Dasiy touched her son's shoulder.

Sanji hugged and smiled at her. "Mom, I'm a pirate. I'll be fine."

Dasiy kissed him. "Okay, if you say so, Dear." Sanji nodded. "Be careful."

"I will, Mom."

Dasiy smiled though watery eyes. "I love you."

"Love you, too." Sanji waved as he, Saku, Zolo, and Luffy ran in the direction the men had fled.

* * *

Author's note: Sorry for the short chapter! I was writing this chapter while listening to "Desert wa kimi" sung by Hiroaki Hirata (Sanji's japanese voice actor)! It's really awesome! Please review!


	5. Why?

The past is the past

Summary: The past is the past, right? When Sanji's past catches up with him, he'll have to choose between living as a prince or his crew mates.

Disclaimer: Don't own One piece. I own the Wanbano group, Sanji's parents, Kara, and Saku.

* * *

Chapter 5: Why?

Nami had Kara on her back as she ran with Sanji's parents and Usopp back to the palace. "Sanji is wounded, isn't he?" Kara said worriedly.

Nami nodded gravely. "Wounds aren't anything new to him. You should've seen him at Arlong park."

Kara started crying. "I don't want Sanji to die! He's my only friend!"

"Not true," Nami replied. "I'm your friend. And so is Saku, Luffy, and Usopp. Even Zolo." Kara smiled. When they reached the palace, two guards were guarding the door.

"Your Majesty, Queen, where is Prince Sanji?" One of the guards asked, stepping aside to let them pass.

Randy looked grim. "Going to fight the Wabano group," Nami set Kara on the couch beside her in the living room. Dasiy was sitting on Randy's lap. Usopp was sitting on the floor.

"Sanji was such a happy child...I'm so proud of him!" Dasiy sobbed.

Randy rubbed her back. "Twelve years ago, those men, known as the Wanbano, attacked the village. Sanji was eight. As far as I can tell, he doesn't remember, but the man in the white tuxedo kidnapped him and beat him. After we found him, we put him in a lifeboat and didn't see him until Baratie."

"Poor Sanji," Nami said. Usopp agreed.

* * *

Saku tripped and landed face-first into a mud puddle. "YAHOO!" Saku laughed. "That was AWESOME!"

Sanji extended his hand and bent down. "Get up, you goofball."

"Yes, oh ruler! Let us engage in battle!" Saku bowed in the mud, put mud on his face as war paint, then sprang up. Sanji stood and grunted in pain. Saku helped him keep his balance. "You ok, Squirt?"

Sanji nodded, "We got a problem!" He pointed to the wanbano group. They had guns. The guy in the white tux fired.

"SAKU!!"

* * *

Author's note: I'm getting kinda bored with this story so updates may be slower. Please review!


	6. The fall of the Wanbano

The past is the past

Summary: The past is the past, right? When Sanji's past catches up with him, he'll have to choose between living as a prince or his crew mates.

Disclaimer: Don't own One piece. I own the Wanbano group, Sanji's parents, Kara, and Saku.

* * *

Chapter 6: The fall of the Wanbano

Sanji watched helplessly as the bullet pirced his younger brother's chest, just grazing his heart. Saku fell to the ground motionless. Sanji was glald Nami wasn't there. She loved Saku dearly as a friend and hated seeing him in pain. Luffy, Sanji, and Zolo fought the Wanbanos. The white tuxeo guy ducked into the trees. Sanji chased him. Then Luffy and Zolo saw Sanji running away. The white tux guy was driving an army tank!

"Holy shit!" Zolo said as the tank almost ran him over.

Luffy stood his ground. "Gum-gum bazooka!" The tank flipped on it's side. "Gum-gum bullet!" The tank exploded.

The man in the white tuxedo scrambled out and tried running. Saku tackled him to the ground. "Mutton shot!" Saku kicked the crap out of him, leaving him on the ground. The man got up and cocked his gun as Saku walked away. Saku stopped when he heard it. _One more bullet wound and I'm dead!_Saku thought nervously. _Oh well, I just hope Nami doesn't cry._ He waited for the gun to fire.

Sanji yelled, distracting the man. The gun fired on Sanji. Sanji dodged it, kicking the guy unconscious. Saku passed out from the previous bullet wound. One of the men in a black tux raised a white flag. Zolo, Luffy, and Sanji walked back to the palace. Saku was on Sanji's back. When they reached the palace, they sat in the living room.

"Is Saku gonna die?" Kara asked fearfully.

Sanji laughed, "If this could kill him, he would have been dead a long time ago."

"Really?" The little girl's eyes were wide with curiosity.

Saku awoke, "Once, when I was fourteen, this pirate..." Kara listened intently as Saku told her what happened once on Baratie.

After Kara and the crew went to bed, only Sanji and Nami were up. "Sanji?"

"Hm?"

"How come I give you grocery money when you're a prince?!" Nami hit him with a pillow.

"Nami, I don't get money from my parents, I swear!" Nami laughed and kept hitting him. Sanji smiled.

_One day, she'll be mine..._


End file.
